The present invention relates to the field of buildings including tents and canopies, more specifically, a tent with a flexible and foldable frame.
The convenience and simplicity of pop-up tents make them popular for use in outdoor environments. When extended, a pop-up tent forms a characteristic dome shape that has a low vertical span relative to the volume of interior space enclosed within the pop-up tent. While this is appropriate for most purposes, when the pop-up tent is used for activities requiring a person to stand upright, such as changing clothes, a pop-up tent can take up a lot of area relative to the requirements of the activity. Clearly a pop-up tent type structure that forms cylindrical or rectangular block interior spaces would be of benefit for such situations.